KIMI NI SOBA NI IRU, ZUTTO MAMORU
by MeiAkane
Summary: Momoi Satsuki mencintai kekasihnya Kise Ryouta, seorang model dengan aktivitas padat, sehingga jarang sekali dapat meluangkan waktu dengannya, disisi lain Aomine Daiki, teman masa kecilnya, mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya.


KIMI NI SOBA NI IRU, ZUTTO MAMORU.

*Biip biip* ponsel berwarna merah jambu bergetar, sang pemilik dengan cekatan meraih ponsel tersebut, seperti ia telah menantikannya, ia membuka pesan yang baru saja diterimanya, "Momocchi, gomen ne, minggu ini aku tak bisa-ssu, aku akan membayarnya minggu depan-ssu, gomen ne:(" pesan tersebut membuat gadis dengan manik merah jambu itu menghela nafas panjang, 'minggu ini juga ya?' batinnya, ia mulai mengetik balasan untuk pesan itu, "hai' hai' daijoubu Ki-chan, pastikan kau membayarnya ya?^^" lalu ia menekan tombol send dan menutup ponselnya. Ia sengaja tidak memperlihatkan kekecewaan yang ia rasakan pada kekasihnya tersebut, ia tidak mau Kise merasa bersalah, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia sangat merindukan lelaki bersurai pirang tersebut, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Sejak awal mereka mulai bersama, Kise memang sudah sangat sibuk, diluar latihan basketnya, setumpuk kegiatan modeling pun menunggunya. Kise sangat jarang sekali memiliki waktu luang untuk Momoi.

*Duaaghh* bola karet berwarna orange memantul dikepala gadis itu, "ITTEEEE!" rintihnya, lalu ia menemui wajah datar sang pelaku, "AOMINE-KUN! APA-APAAN KAU INI?!" omelnya seraya mengelus bagian kepalanya yang terkena lemparan bola tadi, "kau yang apa-apaan" jawab sang pelaku yang berkulit gelap tanpa memperlihatkan wajah berdosa, "HAHH?!" Momoi mulai naik pitam karena sikap Aomine yang seenaknya itu, "Kau sedang bersama ku he?! Tapi yang kau lakukan hanya memandangi ponsel bodoh mu itu" ucap Aomine meninggikan nadanya, Momoi terdiam, memang ia bersalah karena tidak menaruh perhatian kepada Aomine yang sedang bersamanya, "ttaku!" si surai biru gelap itu mengumpat, namun secarik kekhawatiran nampak di wajah tegasnya, "kau ada masalah dengan Kise? Hah?" sambungnya, Momoi tersentak dengan pertanyaan Aomine, lantas ia menyusun ekspresi palsu untuk menanggapi pertanyaan itu, "tidak ada... semua baik-baik saja" ia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, "souka.." balas Aomine, namun ia tahu betul kebohongan Momoi, hanya saja ia tidak mau mengganggunya saat ini. "Heh, apa kau punya waktu akhir minggu ini?" tanya Aomine, "tidak, memangnya ada apa?" jawab gadis itu, si biru gelap itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "aku harus membeli sepatu basket baru, bisa kau ikut dengan ku?" Momoi mengantungi ponselnya, "boleh saja..." ia mengangguk setuju, "hn, baiklah, akan ku jemput kau Sabtu siang" dan mereka pun sepakat.

"Satsuki... Bangun! Dai-chan datang menjemput mu!" seru seorang wanita paruh baya, namun gadis yang ia bangunkan masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, "ara~ ara~ gomen ne, Dai-chan, sepertinya Momoi masih tidur, huh.. anak itu" ucap wanita itu pada Aomine yang memenuhi janjinya menjemput Momoi, ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat gadis itu menunggu tapi yang ia dapati malah sebaliknya, "ttaku" umpatnya pelan dengan menepuk keningnya, "ne, obaa-san, biar aku saja yang bangunkan, ojamashimasu" lantas ia pergi menuju kamar Momoi, mereka memang sudah sedekat itu sejak kecil, lelaki bertubuh besar itu menghambur masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia tampak kontras dengan dekorasi kamar yang didominasi oleh warna merah muda, di hadapannya, sang putri tidur masih terlelap memeluk boneka beruangnya, pemandangan itu membuatnya geram, "OI BANGUN KAU BAKA, DASAR TUKANG TI—" "Kise..." gadis itu berbicara dalam tidurnya, Aomine tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas, 'apa-apaan ini' batinnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang perasaan aneh itu dan menarik selimut gadis merah muda itu, akhirnya Momoi pun terbangun, ia menguap dan terduduk, beberapa saat kemudian ia baru menyadari manik biru sedari tadi memperhatikannya "AOMINE?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISI—AH IYA! AKU LUPA ASTAGA!" seru gadis itu melebarkan matanya, Aomine menjatuhkan kepalan tanggannya di kepalanya, "baka!" ucapnya kesal, "gomen gomen, ah iya, kau tunggu dibawah saja, aku akan bersiap-siap!" Momoi langsung bangkit dari kasurnya, melompat-lompat panik menuju lemarinya, "jangan membuatku menunggu, baka!" kecam si biru gelap seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu. 'Perasaan apa barusan itu' batin lelaki bergelar kartu as Touou itu, kepalanya memutar ulang saat Momoi memanggil nama Kise dalam tidurnya, hatinya terasa sesak mengingat hal itu, namun ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Omatase!" Momoi menghampiri Aomine yang sudah memasang wajah suramnya, "aa, aku benar-benar minta maaf ne, unghh" gadis itu merunduk penuh rasa bersalah, "baiklah, kita langsung saja berangkat, ne, obaa-san kami pergi dulu" pamit lelaki itu pada nyonya pemilik rumah, yang tak lain ibu dari Momoi, "okaa-san, ittekimasu!" sambung si gadis sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Aomine menuju pintu keluar, "ara~ ara~ itterashai, semoga kencannya menyenangkan" godaan nyonya tuan rumah tersebut membuat keduanya tersentak, "kita tidak berkencan!" seru mereka bersamaan, dengan wajah bersemu, mereka mempercepat langkah mereka keluar dari rumah dengan canggungnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju departement store yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh untuk ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, masih dengan atmosfer canggung akibat kata-kata yang diucapkan ibu Momoi tadi, Aomine berjalan disisi Momoi sambil sesekali melirik ke arahnya, hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh Momoi, mereka sangat tenang tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, "Make us free na splash kazareta " ringtone ponsel Momoi memecahkan keheningan, gadis itu segera mengangkat panggilan masuk itu, "Ki-chan?" panggilnya *deegg* perasaan aneh itu merasuki lelaki berkulit gelap itu, manik birunya spontan mengawasi Momoi yang sedang berbicara di ponselnya, "Hn, hn, aku sedang bersama Aomine-kun, -eh? Bukan, -bukan latihan—pergi membeli sepatu—hn, iya.." gadis bersurai merah muda itu bercakap-cakap dengan ponselnya membuat lelaki yang sedang bersamanya itu berkali-kali menelan ludah, "eh? Ah—akan ku tanyakan" ia menjauhkan ponselnya, "Ki-chan ingin bertemu setelah ini, bagaimana?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan Aomine, tanpa sadar lelaki itu menggertakan giginya, ia menimbang dalam kepalanya, melihat lensa merah muda dihadapannya begitu bersinar itu meluluhkan egonya, ia sangat tau Momoi ingin sekali bertemu Kise, "hee.. boleh saja" ia akhirnya menyetujuinya, walaupun pada akhirnya ia memikul rasa sesak yang semakin berat dalam hatinya, Momoi menempelkan kembali ponselnya, "iya—iya ia tidak keberatan, hm—hm-, jaa!~" gadis itu menutup pembicaraannya, senyumnya mengembang, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kekasihnya, "Kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kise ya?" tanya si biru, gadis itu hanya mengangguk gembira tanpa melihatnya, membuatnya kembali menggertakan giginya, "souka.." ucapnya menanggapi anggukan Momoi. Selama perjalanan menuju departement store, Aomine memaksa otaknya bekerja dua kali lebih keras memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia rasakan, 'ada apa dengan ku?' batinnya, 'apa aku...cemburu? hah? Tidak mungkin! Haha' lantas ia mengusir pikiran itu lagi.

Mereka pun akhirnya tiba di departement store dan langsung menuju toko peralatan olah raga yang sudah sering mereka kunjungi sebelumnya, Aomine berjalan terlebih dahulu mengunjungi display sepatu-sepatu basket, Momoi mengekor dibelakangnya, lensa birunya memperhatikan sepatu demi sepatu yang terpampang di hadapannya, ia menopang dagunya, alisnya berpaut mengundang geli untuk Momoi, ia terkekeh kecil melihat teman masa kecilnya itu begitu serius pada pilihan sepatu, "ne, Satsuki, menurut mu yang mana?" tanya lelaki itu tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari jejeran sepatu tersebut, "hmm" Momoi ikut berpikir juga, ia memperhatikan sepatu-sepatu itu dengan detil, sesekali ia mengambil untuk melihatnya lebih dekat atau menimbangnya, gadis itu seperti menganilisis satu per satu sepatu yang berada disana, sampai perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah sepatu berwarna biru gelap metalik dengan aksen silver, gadis itu pun langsung berniat meraihnya, ternyata Aomine pun melakukan hal yang sama, "eh?" ucap mereka hampir bersamaan, "a-ah anoo, aku berpikir itu cocok untuk mu" Momoi terbata, wajahnya bersemu tanpa alasan, Aomine yang menyadarinya pun ikut memerah, "ah iya- aku juga berpikir begitu" lantas ia mencoba sepatu pilihannya dan Momoi itu, dikenakanlah sepatu itu, "hee.. bagus juga, bagaimana menurut mu, Satsuki?" lelaki itu nampak puas, Momoi mengembang senyum, ia berjongkok untuk melihat sepatu itu lebih dekat, "iya bagus sekali" lontarnya jujur, lalu ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, Aomine menundukan pandangannya ke arah Momoi, manik merah muda dan biru itu saling memandang, "Apa anda akan mengambil sepatu itu, tuan?" seorang penjaga toko menghambur diantara mereka, mereka mulai terlihat canggung lagi, "ah iya aku ambil yang ini" lelaki itu mengacak surai birunya, "baiklah, akan saya carikan ukuran yang sesuai, silahkan lewat sini" pandu si penjaga toko, "aku akan segera kembali, kau tunggu disini" perintah Aomine lalu pergi bersama penjaga toko. Momoi menatap punggung Aomine, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya, kini jantungnya kerap kali berdegup sangat cepat ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan lensa biru teman masa kecilnya itu, tapi ia tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Ketika ia sedang menunggu sambil melihat sepatu-sepatu basket, tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang memeluknya, sontak ia berteriak histeris, "DAI-CHAN!", Aomine yang berada tak cukup jauh secepat kilat berlari menuju Momoi, menariknya menjauh dan melayangkan tinjunya pada orang itu, "JANGAN SENTUH DIA, TEME!" ancamnya, orang itu terjatuh, "Ittai-ssu! Ini aku!" orang itu melepas hoddienya, "KISE?!" seru Aomine terkejut, Momoi langsung menghampirinya, "Mo! Ki-chan! Kau mengagetkan ku! Kau tak apa?" gadis itu nampak khawatir dengan lebam kecil akibat pukulan Aomine barusan, "Ittai Momocchi, Aominecchi hidoi-ssu" ucap Kise dengan nada manjanya, lelaki berkulit gelap itu menggertakan giginya tanda kesal, "Itu salahmu sendiri, Ki-chan! Aku kira kau orang mesum!" bela Momoi, "hee... aku tidak mesum Momocchi.." Kise dengan nada manjanya lagi, entah mendengarnya membuat Aomine kesal, namun ia menelan rasa kesalnya untuk Momoi, dan untuk permintaan maafnya karena memukul lelaki kuning itu, ia mengulurkan tangan pada Kise yang kemudian menyambutnya, ia menarik Kise bangkit berdiri, "warui" ucapnya datar, "ahaha, daijoubu-ssu, sekarang aku tenang jika Momocchi tidak bersama dengan ku, Aominecchi akan menjaganya seperti tadi haha" Aomine menanggapinya dengan dengusan kecil, ia memutar bola matanya, yang tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah Momoi, ia mendeteksi semburat merah muda di pipi gadis itu, 'hee.. untuk apa itu..' batinnya.

Aomine tidak percaya kalau ia akan duduk satu meja dengan pasangan ini, "Wahh.. Sudah lama sekali tidak bersama-sama seperti ini, ne, Momocchi?" lelaki dengan manik kuning itu memang selalu seberisik ini, Momoi mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Kise, "hn" Aomine menanggapi dengan enggan, "haha Aominecchi, kau dingin sekali-ssu" goda Kise, lelaki biru itu hanya memejamkan matanya mencoba menghiraukannya, "Pesanan datang~" ucap seorang pelayan membawakan tiga piring black forest ke meja mereka, "arigatou" ucap Momoi menyambut black forest itu, ia langsung meraih garpunya, "Itadakimasu~" ia menujukan garpunya pada cherry di black forest itu, namun gerakan Kise lebih cepat menyapu cherry itu dan meletakannya diantara gigitannya, dengan maksud agar Momoi bisa memakan cherry itu dari gigitannya, "ne~" lelaki pirang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Momoi, wajah gadis itu kini serupa dengan namanya, sedangkan lelaki lain yang duduk di hadapan mereka geram, "kau bisa ambil miliku" Aomine menaruh cherry miliknya di piring Momoi, "a-ah, sankyu" gadis itu memilih untuk memakan cherry yang ada di piringnya sekarang. Kise menajamkan pandangannya tanpa disadari Aomine maupun Momoi, ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sikap Aomine, "aku kira kau sibuk minggu ini, Ki-chan.." ucap kekasihnya itu membuyarkan lamunannya, "oh, hm, kebetulan lokasi pemotretan ku ada di sekitar sini-ssu, jadi aku menyempatkan untuk bertemu Momocchi.." lalu ia melempar pandangan pada pria bersurai biru itu, "..dan Aominecchi" senyumnya mengembang indah, tak heran kenapa ia bisa menjadi model yang cukup terkenal, Aomine menanggapinya dengan tatapan malasnya, ia sibuk menghabiskan cake milikinya, "ah! Aku harus segera kembali ke lokasi pemotretan-ssu" Kise terkejut setelah melihat waktu pada arlojinya, Momoi lagi-lagi harus menyembunyikan kekecewaannya karena tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan kekasihnya itu, "N-ne, sekalian saja.. Kami juga ingin pulang, ya kan, Aomine-kun?" gadis itu menatap lelaki yang tengah menopang dagunya, "hn" ujarnya malas, "ah, baiklah-ssu, ayo.." Kise bangkit dari duduknya disusul Momoi dan terakhir Aomine keluar dari cake shop.

'Tch, apa-apaan ini?!' batin Aomine menggerutui pemandangan di depannya, Kise melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Momoi yang ramping, ia benci dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya, makian-makian berputar dikepalanya, "KISE?! KYAAA! KISE RYOUTA!" teriak segerombolan gadis-gadis remaja, mereka pun datang berbondong-bondong, berdesakan mengerubungi model tampan yang memang sedang digandrungi itu, Momoi yang berada di dekatnya pun terdesak keluar dari gerombolan itu, "KYAAA! KISEEE" teriak mereka histeris ketika mereka menyapa mereka. Sang manajer Touou itu menelan ludah memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sibuk menyapa gadis-gadis itu hingga melupakan keberadaanya, lensa merah mudanya berkilat, air matanya menggantung di sana, hingga sebuah tangan besar mendarat lembut di kepalanya, "ayo kita pulang..." Momoi menatap pemilik tangan itu, manik biru Aomine menatapnya teduh, selanjutnya ia mengikuti kemana lelaki tinggi itu menggandengnya, meninggalkan Kise.

Gadis berkulit putih itu meringkuk dalam sangkar merah mudanya, kejadian hari ini mencabik-cabik hatinya, 'ternyata seperti ini rasanya, susah juga memiliki kekasih sepopuler itu' batinnya, ia sudah cukup sabar dengan padatnya kegiatan lelaki bergelar perfect copy itu, untuk sekedar bertemu saja sulit sekali, namun ketika bertemu ia malah dilupakan seperti kejadian tadi siang, gadis itu mendengus panjang, tiba-tiba ia teringat paras Aomine, bagaimana lelaki itu membuatnya tenang tadi bukanlah hal yang biasa dilakukannya, tatapannya teduh, gadis itu melebarkan kelima jari lentiknya ke udara, ia mengingat kembali bagaimana sela diantara jari-jari itu di isi oleh Aomine, wajahnya memerah, jantungnya berdegup, 'heee! Apa-apaan ini' batinnya, *biip biip* lamunannya disela oleh getaran ponsel miliknya, sebuah pesan masuk, "Momocchi, gomen-ssu, aku yakin Aominecchi mengantar mu pulang dengan selamat kan^^", bola mata gadis itu bergulir membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Ki-channya, 'heh? Itu saja? Itu saja yang mau ia katakan?! Dasar tidak punya perasaan!', terlihat air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya, dibanding sedih, ia lebih merasa jengkel dengan sikap Kise yang seperti itu, ia mematikan ponselnya dan memejamkan matanya, menimbun rasa kesalnya, berharap tidur akan membawanya pergi.

Hari ini merupakan jadwal latihan rutin Gakuen, dan seperti biasa semua sibuk berlatih untuk pertandingan interhigh, kecuali Aomine, bukan merupakan hal yang baru Gakuen berlatih tanpa kartu Asnya itu, tapi sang manajer geram dibuatnya. Ia tau kemana ia harus mencari si gelap tukang bolos latihan itu, ia pergi menuju atap sekolah, tempat favorite Aomine untuk tidur siang, benar saja gadis itu menemuinya disana, "Aomine-kun! Mo! Mau sampai kapan kau bolos latihan terus, ha?!" sembur sang manajer, "Urusai na, Satsuki, tidak ada gunanya melebarkan jarak—" "Moo! Selalu saja!" alis gadis itu bertaut, Aomine membuka sebelah matanya dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, membuat jantung Momoi melompat-lompat, "Satsuki..." wajah tegas teman masa kecilnya itu nampak serius, "Nani?" ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Aomine, "Kenapa kau tidak putus saja dengan Kise?" tanya lelaki itu, ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, "Buat apa kau bersama dengan orang yang tidak bisa ada disisimu?" Aomine bangkit berdiri mendekati Momoi, "He...?" respon gadis itu bingung, "ttaku, sudahlah.." Aomine mengerti keterlambatan otak Momoi dalam mencerna kata-katanya, ia lantas pergi meninggalkan gadis itu dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

'Momocchi, hari ini aku tidak ada pemotretan, hanya latihan basket-ssu. Kalau mau datang, datang saja, aku akan menunggu^^' itulah bunyi pesan yang membawa Momoi berada di tengah latihan Kaijo, seorang manajer dari klub yang menjadi lawan kini berada di tengah latihan mereka, ia merasa bahwa dirinya sangat tidak diinginkan disana, namun ia mencoba mengabaikannya, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kise, itu saja. Perkembangan Kise sudah melesat jauh, ia tampak bersinar berlari-lari di lapangan, gadis berseragam Touou itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya itu, lelaki yang memiliki aksen unik dalam berbicara itu sangat fokus kalau ada di lapangan. "Priiittt!" bunyi peluit nyaring, "Latihan hari ini kita sudahi, ya otsukare" ucap salah satu lelaki di lapangan sana, "otsukaresama deshita" ucap yang lain bersamaan sambil menghambur keluar, banyak dari mereka melempar pemandangan ke arah Momoi, gadis itu membungkuk kikuk, namun pria tinggi pirang itu menyelamatkannya, "oss.. Momocchi, tadi melihat ku kan? Bagaimana? Aku sudah bisa mengalahkan Aominecchi kan?" lelaki berisik itu memamerkan deretan gigi cemerlangnya, para anggota klub yang lain akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, 'aaa tasukatta' jerit gadis malang itu dalam hati, "ne? Bagaimana Momocchi?" lelaki itu mendesak jawaban dari Momoi, sang lawan bicara hanya terkekeh kecil, "Hee.. Bagaimana ya, Aomine-kun itu kuat sekali..." ucapnya bangga, ada kilatan aneh memantul dari lensa kuning milik Kise, "Huh, memangnya kekasih mu itu aku atau Aominecchi, aku juga ingin didukung oleh Momocchi..." rengek lelaki itu, Momoi geli dibuatnya, 'Seid ihr das essen? Nein, wir sind der jäger ' ponsel milik Kise berbuyi, ia segera mengangkatnya, "oss, pak manajer?" sapanya santai, "eh—maksudnya?—" manik kuning miliknya bergulir menatap Momoi lekat, membuat gadis itu bingung, "tapi-ssu... - tidak bisa? - ah bagaimana ini..", lelaki itu semakin resah, Momoi mengenggam tangannya, ia tau bahwa panggilan itu dari manajer Kise, ia tau betul Kise pasti dipanggil untuk pemotretan atau semacamnya, "ii yo, Ki-chan, daijoubu.." gadis itu tersenyum tipis, lelaki dengan ponsel itu menatapnya lekat, menelan ludah, "—hm, wakatta.. aku akan ada disana dalam 30 menit..." lalu memutuskan sambungan telfonnya, rasanya ia tak mampu berhadapan dengan Momoi, ia telah membuatnya datang kesini, tapi harus meninggalkannya karena panggilan mendadak, "mo, daijoubu tebaa" gadis itu merengkuh wajah Kise, "ganbatte... ne?" ia mencoba tersenyum sebisa mungkin, "un.." lelaki itu mengangguk kecil tanpa membalas kontak mata Momoi, "aku harus membuat mu pulang sendirian-ssu... bagaimana kalau aku carikan taksi?" pemilik surai pirang itu jelas merasa bersalah, "ehh, tidak usah, aku naik kereta saja, lagi pula aku ingin mampir—ke toko crepes di dekat sini.. unn.." gadis itu mencari alasan, ia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya repot, "souka-ssu.. gomen ne.." ucap Kise sambil mengacak surai merah muda gadis itu yang merekahkan senyum padanya.

Langit sudah gelap, lampu jalan menyinari aspal dingin, suasana yang sepi ditempuh oleh Momoi, ia merasa kecewa, namun ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Kise, itu bukan salahnya, ia mendengus panjang dan terus berjalan. Di ujung jalan terlihat segerombolan laki-laki berseragam tertawa dengan berisik, pemandangan itu cukup menciutkan hatinya, ia mencoba berjalan menghindari gerombolan itu, namun sayang, keberadaannya diketahui, "oiii, onee-chan~ mari bergabung bersama kami!" ucap satu dari mereka berjalan menuju Momoi, "hee? Seragam Touou? Wah.. kau bermain jauh sekali..." ucap yang lain diiringi oleh tawa mengerikan, gadis itu mencoba meredam rasa panik yang mulai muncul kepermukaan dan berjalan lebih cepat, terlambat, lengannya ditarik dengan kasar oleh salah satu lelaki itu, "ayolah kita bermain-main dulu.." "hee.. wajahnya boleh juga" mereka semua tertawa, Momoi sudah mencapai puncaknya, menendang lelaki itu, melepaskan tangannya dan berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh, namun mereka mengejar, gadis itu berlari ketakutan tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, ia meraih ponselnya, ia mencari sepenggal nama di kontaknya, lalu melakukan panggilan,

"DAI-CHAN!" , teriaknya dengan suara bergetar, sesaat setelah tersambung, "TOLONG AKU!", gadis itu masih terus berlari,

"Satsuki! Kau dimana?! Hei hei!", diseberang sana lawan bicaranya tak kalah panik,

"AKU AKU ADA DI—" sebelum Momoi selesai bicara, ponselnya di rebut paksa, tanpa ia sadari kini ia sudah dikepung gerombolan laki-laki berseragam tadi, "He minta bantuan ya?" ucap lelaki kurus tinggi, diiringi tawa gila yang datang dari sisanya, dua orang kini masing-masing memegangi sisi gadis besurai merah muda itu, "DAI-CHAAAANN!" teriaknya, lelaki kurus yang memegang ponsel Momoi tersadar bahwa sambungan telfon itu belum terputus, ia melihat ke layar ponselnya, "hee.. Aomine Daiki.. majide? Aomine yang itu?" "Aomine?" tanya yang lain, "Kau tidak tau siapa dia?! Kiseki no Sedai! Dari SMP Teiko, sekarang dia bermain di Gakuen! dia sering masuk majalah basket bodoh!" jelas yang lain, tampak senyum mengerikan muncul dari tarikan sudut si kurus tinggi itu, "oi, moshi-moshi?" ia berbicara di ponsel milik Momoi,

"O-oi! Siapa kau?! Dimana Satsuki?!" Aomine benar-benar panik kali ini,

"Hee.. Maksudmu gadis merah muda itu? Ada... Kita baru saja akan bersenang-senang hahahaha" diikuti dengan tawa yang lain,

"OI TEME! JANGAN SENTUH GADIS ITU!" diujung sana lelaki itu geram,

"He? Jangan seperti itu Aomine Daiki, aku ini penggemar mu loh, hahaha, kalau kau mau kau boleh saja bergabung dengan kami, kami ada di taman... 50m dari Kaijo, haha, lebih baik tidak mengundang orang lain, karena kursinya sudah penuh... hahaha", sambungannya pun dimatikan.  
Momoi sedari tadi meronta, berteriak, menangis sekeras mungkin, namun cengkraman orang-orang itu terlalu kuat, ia ketakutan namun kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan, "Hee.. Sekali tepuk dua lalat mati, nona, bagaimana kalau Gakuen kehilangan Asnya? Hahaha!", lelaki itu, semuanya disana, menggemakan tawa, Momoi tercengang, takut, lebih dari itu Aomine juga terseret dalam bahaya, dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan...

Aomine menampakan dirinya, ia tampak kacau, rambut dan seragamnya berantakan, perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada Momoi, gadis itu berada diantara gerombolan laki-laki berseragam sekolah lokal, maniknya menyiratkan ketakutan, ia disambut oleh tawa orang-orang itu, "Ternyata benar-benar Aomine Daiki.. Selamat datang.. hahaha" ucap lelaki kurus tadi menghampiri Aomine, nampaknya ia adalah pemimpin kelompok pembuat onar itu, "Teme, kau mau cari mati dengan ku?!" As Touou itu panas, ia meraih dan mengangkat kerah lelaki kurus itu, urat-urat tampak menunjukan eksistensi di leher coklat lelaki itu, "woahhh.." respon lelaki itu pura-pura terkejut, lantas salah satu temannya menempelkan pecahan kaca tajam di leher Momoi, Aomine menggertakan giginya kesal, ia menurunkan kasar lelaki itu, "tch" umpatnya, "hahaha... Tidak kusangka, gadis ini pacar Aomine Daiki, ah.. Sepertinya kita dalam masalah besar... ahahaha" lelaki kurus itu meracau, sepertinya mereka pemabuk dan pengguna narkotik atau semacamnya, yang pasti mereka berbahaya, "Apa mau mu ha?!" Lelaki 192cm itu naik pitam, namun ia berusaha tidak ceroboh, bisa-bisa kaca itu memutuskan nadi Momoi, "heeei.. Aomine-kun, jangan seperti itu, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang saja..." lelaki kurus itu memberi semacam tanda kepada teman-temannya, lalu nampak seseorang membawakan sebuah bat baseball, manik biru gelap Aomine mengawasinya, pandangannya menajam, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Momoi yang nampak lemas, dan pecahan kaca yang ditempelkan di leher putihnya, ia menimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan, tiba-tiba bat baseball itu dilayangkan ke arahnya, ia menepisnya, namun terlambat sepersekian detik, walau tidak mengenai wajahnya, pukulan itu melukai lengannya, "HAHAHAHA" tawa pecah diantara gerombolan itu, "Reflek mu bagus juga Aomi—" *buagghhh* entah sejak kapan bat itu berpindah tangan ke Aomine, ia menghajar wajah si kurus itu, bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kini dengan secepat kilat ia menuju Momoi, merengkuh gadis yang sudah lemas itu dalam pelukannya, untuk beberapa saat gerombolan berisi enam orang itu tercengang, sampai salah satu diantara mereka mencoba menyerang Aomine, diikuti dengan yang lain, dengan ganasnya Aomine mengembalikan serangan mereka, masih dengan Momoi yang ia dekap erat di pelukannya, ia melayangkan bat baseball itu ke enam wajah itu, ia meninggalkan lebih dari sekedar lebam di masing-masing wajah, ia benar-benar mengamuk, kalau bukan karena Momoi yang menahan Aomine, mungkin saja ia telah menghancurkan tengkorak kepala salah satu dari mereka, "Mo.. ii.." ucap Momoi lemas, ia memeluk Aomine dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, jelas Aomine belum selesai dengan ini semua, namun melihat Momoi yang gemetar dalam pelukannya, ia menyudahinya, ia menggendong Momoi pergi, meninggalkan gerombolan yang habis babak belur itu, beberapa dari mereka mungkin tak sadarkan diri.

Aomine menggendong Momoi yang gemetaran, ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher lelaki yang baru saja menyelamatkannya itu, "Satsuki.. Oi... Kau tidak apa? Haruskah kita ke rumah sakit? Atau bagaimana?" pemilik surai biru gelap itu bingung harus melakukan apa, lebih tepatnya ia khawatir dengan keadaan Momoi, namun gadis itu hanya menggeleng lemah, "Kalau begitu, ku antar pulang saja ya?" gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada dada bidang milik Aomine, lelaki itu membalasnya dengan mendekapnya lebih kuat seolah ia tak mau melepaskan gadis itu lagi.

Ruangan persegi itu seharusnya berwarna merah muda, namun pemiliknya hanya membiarkan sedikit cahaya masuk melalu celah-celah jendela dan pintu, membuatnya menjadi gelap, bukan merah muda. Ia berbaring memeluk dirinya sendiri, membayangkan apa yang baru saja ia alami membuatnya bergidik, kalau saja tidak ada Aomine... 'Aomine?' ulangnya dalam kepala, ya.. Pada saat itu yang pertama hadir dipikirannya adalah Aomine, karena itu ia langsung menghubunginya, bukan polisi maupun Kise, tapi Aomine. Ia cukup lelah dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini, tenaganya sudah habis terkuras, kini ia terlelap bersama Aomine yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Hari ini jadwal rutin Gakuen, Momoi yang belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kejadian tempo lalu memaksakan diri, interhigh semakin dekat, ia tidak boleh mementingkan dirinya sendiri, begitulah pola pikirnya. "Momoi-san, kau sehat?" tanya Sakurai yang memerhatikan raut wajah Momoi yang berantakan, "ah iya, hanya sedikit kurang tidur saja.." ia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, tiba-tiba saja permainan berhenti, suasana menjadi hening, terdengar langkah sepatu memasuki lapangan, "Aomine-san?" "Aomine?" tiba-tiba terjadi keributan setelah mereka menyadari lelaki gelap bersurai biru melangkah masuk bergabung dengan mereka, bukan, ia menuju ke arah manajer klub itu, "Satsuki, kau memaksakan diri" ucapnya berat seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, Momoi hanya tersenyum, lantas manik merah mudanya melihat lebam di lengan Aomine, itu pasti ia dapat dari pukulan bat baseball yang semalam, "Aomine-kun, bisa ikut aku?" tanpa persetujuan Aomine ia menarik lelaki itu ke ruangan kesehatan klub.

"I-ITTE!" rintih lelaki gelap itu ketika Momoi mengompres luka lebam di lengannya, "mo, tahanlah sedikit" gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengundang dengusan geli Aomine, "hh, ttaku", "ne, Aomine-kun gomen ne..." kedua tangannya mengenggam Aomine, "aku menyebabkan kau seperti ini..." gadis itu merunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya, "e-eh, baka.. apa-apaan kau ini.." Aomine menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan, lalu meneteslah air dari mata gadis itu, "terimakasih... terimakasih kau telah datang, dan menyelamatkan ku.. aku tak tau hal apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau kau tidak datang saat itu.. aku takut... aku takut.."tubuh gadis itu berguncang, diluar alam sadarnya Aomine menarik Momoi dalam pelukannya. "ttaku, aku pasti datang bodoh..." ia melepaskan Momoi dari pelukannya pelan, mengangkat wajahnya, matanya mencari tatapan Momoi yang penuh air mata, "teme.. jangan menangis.." ia mengatakan itu dengan nada terlembut yang pernah keluar dari mulutnya, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Momoi, meredupkan pandangannya yang terpaut pada lensa merah muda gadis itu, di bawah sana, tangan mereka terkait, jari-jari Aomine mengisi kekosongan Momoi, wajah mereka semakin dekat, dan dekat, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain, Momoi tidak menolak ciuman yang diberikan Aomine, tidak ada paksaan dalam ciuman itu, hanya ada perasaan mereka yang bersatu disana, Momoi menemukan kelembutan teman masa kecilnya itu yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya, sedangkan Aomine menyecap rasa manis dari bibir yang, baginya, melengkungkan senyum terindah yang pernah ada. Kalau bukan karena desakan paru-paru mereka yang membutuhkan asupan oksigen mereka takkan menyudahi ciuman itu, "a-ah, w-warui.." akal sehat lelaki itu kembali, 'hee.. apa yang baru ku lakukan?!' batinnya, sedangkan gadis dengan semburat merah jambu dipipinya hanya memalingkan wajah, atmosfer kecanggungan berat sekali di sana, *toktok* "Aomine-san, Momoi-san? Apa kalian ada di dalam?" suara dari balik pintu memanggil mereka, "a-ahh um, a-ada apa?" sang gadis yang terpanggil menjawab, "anoo.. Ada yang mencari kalian" jelas suara itu, "siapa?" kini giliran lelaki itu yang bertanya, "seseorang dari Kaijou... Kise Ryouta-san", mata Aomine otomatis mencari Momoi, dan sebaliknya, mereka bertukar pandangan dan berkomunikasi di dalam sana, "arigatou, kami akan menemuinya".

Seperti yang sudah mereka bilang, mereka datang menemu Kise Ryouta-san itu, entah ada sesuatu yang membuat Aomine gusar, mungkin karena ia akan bertemu kekasih dari gadis yang baru saja diciumnya, mungkin tidak. Saat mereka menemuinya, lelaki dengan karakter berisik itu menunjukan kebalikannya 180 derajat, wajah memesonanya nampak serius, alisnya berpaut, tubuh tinggi atletisnya bersandar pada dinding yang menyanggahnya, jelas ada yang salah disini, hingga mata-mata kuning keemasan itu menemukan refleksi dari dua orang yang membuatnya jauh-jauh ke Touou, seperti kesetanan ia langsung menyambar gadis yang bersama Aomine itu, merengkuhnya, memeluknya, menciumi puncak kepalanya, "yokattaa yokattaa yokattaa yokattaa" syukurnya tanpa henti, Momoi dan Aomine merasakan kebingungan yang sama, bedanya, Aomine disertai rasa jengkel, "e-eh, Ki-chan, a-ada apa?" akhirnya makhluk kecil yang mulai kesulitan bernapas dalam pelukan Kise angkat suara, "Aku sangaaaatt khawatir-ssu!" ia mendorong gadis itu hingga dapat menemukan sepasang manik merah jambu miliknya, "—pagi ini" jelasnya, "aku dikejutkan dengan berita, segerombolan berandal dari SMA X di temukan babak belur di taman dekat sekolah ku-ssu", ya.. Aomine dan Momoi tau jelas soal ini, "Ah, tak seharusnya aku membiarkan mu pulang sendiri-ssu, gomen-ssu, aku-aku.. aku tidak tau bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mu, bagaima—" "urusai!" potong Aomine, auranya gelap, ternyata ia telah menumpuk kekesalannya sedari tadi, ia menarik Momoi dari jangkauan kekasihnya itu, dan kini menatap mantan rekan se-groupnya tersebut tajam, jari-jari panjang Aomine mencengkram kerah seragam Kaijou, "Teme! Lebih baik kau menjaga Satsuki dengan baik! Atau aku yang melakukannya!" geraman lelaki bersurai biru itu memantul dimana-mana, menimbulkan keterkejutan, bukan hanya untuk Kise yang ada dalam cengkramannya, namun gadis yang disebut-sebut Satsuki itu pun sama terkejutnya, "lepaskan aku" nada-nada sang model terdengar suram, Aomine tidak mendengarkannya, ia malah mempererat cengkramannya dan menatap tajam bola-bola kuning di depan wajahnya, "KU BILANG LEPASKAN!" Kise mendorong Aomine kuat-kuat, membuat lelaki bertubuh tegap itu tersungkur ke tanah, "He?! Kau tak perlu memperingatkan ku, aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan! Sudah ku duga kau orang paling berbahaya Aominecchi!" lelaki yang disebut itu terkejut dengan reaksi korban yang baru saja ia intimidasi membalikan keadaan, "Aku sudah tau kau akan sejauh ini, perlu ku tekankan, Momoicchi hanya milik ku, jangan kau letakan ujung kuku mu padanya!" lelaki yang tersungkur itu geram, "Katakan itu kalau kau sudah melindunginya dengan baik, teme!" ia bangkit berdiri, "Jangan berlagak pahlawan kau.." *buaghh* Kise mendaratkan tinjunya mentah-mentah pada lesung coklat lawan bicaranya, *buaghh* Aomine mengembalikannya tepat di wajah tampan pemain Kaijou itu hingga hidung sempurnanya mengucurkan darah, setelah itu mulailah adu pukul tanpa henti, Momoi yang menyaksikan hal itu merasa ngeri, ia telah beberapa kali mencoba menghentikan mereka tetapi yang ada suara Momoi menstimulasi kedua petarung itu menjadi dua kali lebih ganas melayangkan perlawanan mereka, gadis itu muak dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, "KI-CHAN! DAI-CHAN!" ia berlari menengahi mereka berdua, tapi saatnya tidak tepat, *buaghh* Momoi terlempar karena tinju Kise yang ditujukan untuk Aomine, "MOMO—"SATSU—" dan... gelap.

Pancaran mentari senja dari jendela ruang kesehatan Touou mengetuk kelopak Momoi untuk terbuka. Sudah cukup lama semenjak gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya terasa berat, perlahan ia membuka matanya, pandangan buramnya menunjukan dua lelaki berada di masing-masing sisinya, ia tau jelas bahwa Aomine lah yang berada di sebelah kanan, dan Kise di sisi lainnya, bahkan sebelum ia bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas, "Satsuki?! Kau sudah sadar?" itu suara Aomine, "Momoicchi! Momoicchi!" itu suara Kise. Gadis itu belum sanggup menjawab kekhawatiran dua atlet basket itu, ia mencoba tersenyum sebagai gantinya, tetapi ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat lebam pada pipinya yang disebabkan oleh tinju Kise tadi, gadis itu meringis, "Teme! Ini semua salah mu!" suara anggota Gakuen itu gelap, reflek Momoi meletakan tangannya pada Aomine, mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti. Penglihatannya berangsur pulih, ia tak menyadari sebelumnya kalau Kise terisak, kedua mata indahnya itu memproduksi kristal-kristal air yang mengaliri pipinya, "gomenasai-ssu.. g-gomenasai.." tampak jelas ia merasa bersalah dengan kondisi gadis bersurai merah muda itu, "eh iie.. aku tidak apa Ki-chan, sudah.. sudah.." ia mencoba menenangkannya, ia juga baru menyadari wajah kedua lelaki itu sama-sama babak belur, terutama Kise, kini keduanya memandangi Momoi dengan rasa bersalah, iba, takut, lega, dan berbagai emosi yang tak terbaca, gadis itu mencoba bangun, dengan sigap Aomine dan Kise.. yang sedikit lebih lama membantunya untuk terduduk, kekakuan mereka membuat manajer senior itu terkekeh, "Mo, aku tidak apa..." ujarnya tulus, tapi tetap saja hal itu tak mempengaruhi aura berat diantara biru dan kuning, "Momocchi..." akhirnya sang Kaijou angkat bicara, "Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata gerombolan berandal itu menyandera seorang gadis Touou sebelumnya..." Momoi tercekat, dengan ini gadis itu yakin betul Kise akan semakin merasa bersalah, "Mo, Kise itu sudah berla—" "Aku..." potong Kise, "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi apabila Aominecchi tidak datang saat itu.. Tapi lebih dari itu.." suara lelaki pirang itu berat, ia melihat ke arah rivalnya sejenak lalu kembali lagi menatap gadis yang terduduk di depannya, "Lebih dari itu.. Aku tak mengerti... Orang yang kau hubungi adalah Aominecchi.. Bukan aku" Momoi mengigit bibir, ia bahkan baru menyadarinya, kenapa yang ia hubungi adalah Aomine? Bukan Kise? Atau mungkin polisi? Hubungannya dengan Aomine selama ini telah menanamkan sesuatu pada dirinya, rasa aman bersama Aomine membuatnya selalu mencari perlindungan pada Aomine, karena ia percaya pada Aomine, sementara itu lelaki yang dimaksud memalingkan wajahnya entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, dan lelaki yang lainnya menunggu respon gadis itu, "..Momocchi.." akhirnya ia menyerah, "Aku—" 'Seid ihr das essen? Nein, wir sind der jäger ', suara ponsel Kise memotong pembicaraanya, "Aku—" 'Fumareta hana no, namae mo shirazu ni ' bak merengek minta perhatian ponsel Kise terus berdering memotong pembicaraannya, "G-gomen-ssu" akhirnya sang pemilik memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya, "Moshi-mo—" 'RYOUTA-SAN! KAU DARIMANA SAJA KAMI MENCOBA MENGHUBUNGI MU BERKALI-KALI' teriakan seseorang diujung telfon itu cukup keras, hingga Aomine dan Momoi pun dapat mendengarnya, "Gomenasai pak manajer, aku ada sedikit masa—" 'AKU TADI MENJEMPUT MU TAPI KAU TIDAK ADA DI SEKOLAH MU, KAU ADA PEMOTRETAN UNTUK IKLAN SIANG INI KAU LUPA?!' omelan seseorang yang Kise panggil 'pak manajer' itu bergema lagi sampai ke telinga Momoi dan Aomine, mereka bertukar pandang, 'BAIKLAH RYOUTA-SAN KAU ADA DIMANA? TEMUI AKU SEGERA DI xxxxx, SEGERA!' dan sambungan pun terputuskan, sang Ryouta-san itu menghela napas panjang, "Gomen ne.." kini ia seperti kaset rusak yang terus memutar kata maaf, "Aku harus pergi..." sebelum ia beranjak, ia menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam dengan berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam dirinya namun ia menelannya dalam-dalam, telapak tangannya yang lebar, kelima jari lentiknya, menepuk pelan surai merah mudanya dan berlalu, sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ia membuka mulutnya, "Yoroshiku, Aominecchi.. " "Hn.. makasette.." Aomine menjawab tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, lalu akhirnya sang model yang terpanggil melangkah pergi, bukan hanya dari ruang kesehatan itu, bukan hanya dari gedung sekolah Touou, tapi juga dari kehidupan Momoi.

3 Bulan kemudian.

"Dai-chan! Dai-chan! Lihat-lihat tas tangan itu lucu sekali!" ujar Momoi yang menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah tas tangan di etalase toko, "Ttaku, apa yang lucu" Aomine menanggapinya dengan malas bahkan tanpa melihat hal yang dimaksud gadis yang ia gandeng erat itu, "Aku mau melihatnya—" sang gadis baru saja ingin menyebrang jalan sebelum Aomine menariknya, dan sesaat kemudian sebuah sepeda motor dengan kecepatan tinggi lewat dihadapan mereka, "TEME! LIHAT-LIHAT KALAU MAU MENYEBRANG! TTAKU!" omel pria tinggi itu pada kekasihnya, "Hai' hai'" gadis itu malah menanggapinya santai dan menarik Aomine menuju toko yang ia maksud, namun sekilas lensa tajam sang As Touou itu menemukan orang mencurigakan seperti mengawasi mereka berdua, "Warui na, Satsuki.. Aku ada urusan sebentar, kau duluan saja" Momoi mengangguk mengerti dan meninggalkan Aomine masuk ke dalam toko tanpa curiga, sementara itu kekasihnya pergi menghampiri orang mencurigakan itu tadi. Aomine tak bisa mengenali orang itu, tapi jelas penampilannya mencurigakan, perawakannya tinggi, ia mengenakan topi, kacamata hitam, dan syal padahal ini belum masuk musim dingin, "Doumo-ssu..." sapa orang mencurigakan yang dimaksud, "He?! Kise!?" Aomine terkejut, ia kenal betul aksen –ssu itu, "Ttaku! Apa-apaan kau ini! Penampilan mu seperti penculik, teme!" ujar pemilik surai navy blue geram, "Ahaha, gomen gomen.. Tapi ku akui kau cermat juga!" ia membuka kacamata hitamnya, memperlihatkan manik kuning indah, "Bisa repot bila aku dikenali" nadanya sedikit menggoda, tersirat unsur sombong disana, "Hee.." Aomine menanggapi sekedarnya, "Bisa bicara sebentar-ssu?" tawar Kise seraya melonggarkan lilitan syalnya, Aomine memutar kepalanya, menatap pintu toko yang di masuki Momoi tadi, setelah menimbang sebentar ia menyanggupi ajakan Kise.

Dua lelaki itu duduk di bangku taman, Kise sudah melepas topi dan kacamata hitam anehnya itu, pemandangan ini cukup menyilakukan mata gadis-gadis apabila melihatnya, beruntung keadaan disana cukup sepi, "Jadi.." buka Kise, "Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Momocchi? Apa berjalan lancar?" lawan bicaranya terbatuk kecil, ia (jelas sekali) berpura-pura menegaskan wajahnya, memalingkan pandangannya, namun semburat di pipi coklatnya menjawab pertanyaan Kise, "ahaha, yokatta-ssu" lelaki bersurai pirang itu geli dengan ekspresi tsun mantan power foward Teiko itu, "Sebenarnya.. Jauh sebelum ini aku tau kalian saling menyukai-ssu" kalimat Kise barusan menarik perhatian Aomine untuk mendengarkannya, "Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan Momoicchi padamu begitu saja kau tau? Jangan meremehkan ku, aku juga sangat menyukainya-ssu" sorot mata sang pembicara redup, membuat Aomine juga ikut resah, "O-oi Kise.." ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak keluar dari mulutnya, "Ahaha, gomen gomen, aku melankolis sekali Aominecchi, tehee~" 'tehee?' ulang Aomine dalam kepalanya, nadanya terdengar menjijikan di telinga Aomine, "Tapi itu terlalu egois bukan? Aku ingin memilikinya tapi tak bisa melindunginya.. Aku malah membiarkan lelaki lain melindunginya.."Kise mengembang senyum yang nampak dipaksakan, "Apalagi setelah kejadian itu.." Aomine langsung tau apa yang dimaksud Kise, "Momocchi.. ia percaya dengan mu, ia mencari perlindungan padamu, dan kau pun selalu ada untuknya.. Aku sadar aku hanyalah tembok yang memisahkan kalian-ssu..." ia terkekeh, "tapi kalian melampau tembok itu" Kise meninju pelan bahu Aomine, pria berkulit gelap yang sedari tadi memperhatikan bicaranya kehilangan kata-kata, ia tak tau harus bicara apa, *biip biip* sesuatu bergetar dari saku celana Aomine, buru-buru ia meraih persegi metal yang memanggilnya, "aa- dari Satsuki.." ujarnya agak kaku, ia baru saja berada dalam percakapan dalam dengan lelaki berkulit putih disebelahnya, dan kini ia bingung bagaimana menyudahi pembicaraan tersebut karena diujung sana kekasih kesayangannya mencari-cari keberadaannya, "pergilah Aominecchi, aku juga hanya ingin bicara sebentar" dorong Kise, "Momocchi mencari mu... Lagipula aku tidak bisa lama-lama, bagaimana bila para gadis mengenaliku" godanya sembari memakai kembali perangkat menyamarnya, 'ttaku, dalam keadaan seperti ini tetap saja ia menjengkelkan' Aomine mengumpat dalam hati, "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa.." Aomine beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kise, Kise pun pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Aomine, mereka pergi ke jalan yang berbeda, jelas berbeda, Aomine berjalan untuk menemui Momoi, dan Kise... Ia tembok yang kini seutuhnya runtuh.


End file.
